


Jumping to Conclusions

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ADHD Gabriel, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Gabriel (Supernatural), College Student Gabriel (Supernatural), College Student Sam Winchester, Lucifer being a good brother, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective Lucifer, Sam Winchester Being an Idiot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: The beginning of the fall semester and Sam seems to be enjoying all of his classes except for his morning mythology class. When a certain blonde named Gabriel that has yet to do anything productive in the class and just spends the entire class time sketching in his sketchbook.So what will happen when both Sam and Gabriel are forced into a group project that forces Sam to actually to get too know Gabriel better.





	1. Its only just begun

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me here I don't write that often and I don't have a beta for this story. 
> 
> I couldn't get this idea out of my head and finally decided to write it out, most of Gabriel adhd experiences are based off my own. 
> 
> Hope everyone likes the story

Why had he decided too take a morning mythology class, it had seemed a good idea at the time. Finally being able to fill in that last humanities credit was Sam only thought at the time, while he was registering for the fall semester. He was even happier that he got into the class before it had filled up and even heard that signing up for the class almost impossible, a plus that the teacher was supposedly cool.

Now Sam found himself standing in front of a stone like building and once was probably a federal courthouse that had been repurpose for the college. While making his way into the building he had pulled out his semester class schedule that he had printed off the night before, double-checking where the classroom was again. Once he had confirmed the class number and carefully fold his schedule back into his coat pocket. He noticed that there was an elevator to his right and started to make his way over but noticed that the doors where going to close soon. Decided to call out the short blonde that had just enter the elevator a few seconds before,

“ Hey, can you hold the doors?” he called out while he picked up the pace and just before the doors closed he see’s a short blonde repeatedly hitting the close door button. Letting out a huff of irritation and slowly made his way to the spiral stair chase all the way up too the third floor. After huffing it up the three flights of stairs, Sam took a moment to catch his breath and a moment to let his temper cool down before opening the door. The first thing Sam had noticed was the smell of the room and how it almost smelled of an old book, then the odd color of the carpet and almost seemed that at one point it was a turquoise color but now a somewhat muddy sea foam color. The room itself was small and looked as if it could only fit twenty-five students at the most, while looking around for a spot that’s when Sam had stopped in the direction of the small blonde that hadn’t held the elevator door.

Heatedly marches over to the front row of desk towards the short blonde that almost seemed to be in his own world while sketching out something in his sketchbook.

“ Hey! Is there a reason why you didn’t hold the elevators door?” Proceeds to tap the blonde shoulder, but when Sam had tapped his shoulder the small blonde had jumped and had created a dark line of ink across a drawing of an old man. Slowly he looks up and Sam was met with an look of irritation and exhaustion, he doesn’t say anything but simply shrugs his shoulders in response while flipping to another page in his sketchbook and starting his drawing over again. Leaving Sam standing next too him wondering what was going through the blonde head at the moment, he felt somewhat bad for being the cause of ruining the drawing but at the same time was still salty about the elevator. Letting out a sigh, he looked around to find a better spot but was only met decided to sit two spots away from the blonde. Getting out everything that he would need to take notes for todays lecture, he couldn’t but help to look over at the small blonde to see that he still hadn’t taken anything out for taking notes.

Sam had noticed that he clothes were somewhat nice and appeared to be an expensive brand but he couldn’t tell which one, and then his thoughts went back to those whisky colored eyes. Wonder how can anyone eyes be that vibrant but still so dull, the sound of the door opening and the sound of conversations had single the rest of the students pilling into the room while sitting anywhere near the front of the classroom. He could tell that a lot of the other students knew each other or shared the same major, leaving Sam sitting up front with the only company of the irritating blonde. Sam started to feel out of place and something that has followed him all throughout school never getting use to it.

As eight thirty finally rolled around the teacher had made his way into the room and began to set his computer up, while waiting for everything to start up he introduced himself as Mr. Fletcher and apologized early for any butchering names in the near future. As he listed off the names and called out the name Gabriel Novak or making an attempt of pronouncing Novak, Sam heard a grunting sound from the small blonde next too him. Over the next three hours Mr. Fletcher had gone over the required class syllabus and started the lecture over Greek mythology, at one point the teacher had gone into a thirty-minute rant of how much he loathed Disney Hercules. Once in awhile Sam would look over in Gabriel direction to see that he still wasn’t paying any attention towards the lecture or have yet to write a single note down. But only had sketched away in his sketchbook and looking closer Sam could tell that it was leather bound, almost looked expensive.

Shaking his head at this kind of behavior and went back to taking notes that he would more than likely rewrite them after class. After concluding on the beginning of the Greek unit and announced that there is a big project coming up for midterms class ended. Sam had started to pack everything up into his book bag he looked over to see Gabriel still sketching away. While walking out of the room he noticed that the teacher was talking to Gabriel and more than likely commenting on his behavior during class.

 

Over the next three and half weeks Sam had come to the conclusion that Gabriel was just a slacker that was barely gliding by in school. And in theses weeks Sam had yet to see Gabriel write any notes or participated in any of the class discussions, one time he just walked into class and just fell asleep for the entire three hours. The more time Sam spent sitting next too Gabriel he could help but despise him more and starting to see that he was just some rich kid using his parent’s money. Staying out late drinking at some party and never once putting in ounce of effort into any of his classes, his temper started to boil over at the thought. Considering Sam had to work himself to the bone too just get the scholarship that aloud him to attend the college in the first place, plus having to work a part time job and still have his older brother help him out with bills.

Towards the middle of the semester and the class had finally made it too the Norse mythology portion of the class, Sam had noticed that Gabriel’s mood had changed. He started to arrive early to class and even actively participated in class discussions, had taken multiple pages of notes during class. This new side of Gabriel had left Sam confused and wondering what had changed for him to start acting this way in class, maybe his parents had threaten to stop paying his school if he didn’t keep up his grades. He didn’t know and honestly didn’t care; Sam was still dead set on hating Gabriel.

 

When Mr. Fletcher had announced the big midterm project over the Norse mythology but what made Sam blood grow cold was that the project was a group project, and my god did he hate group projects. Most of the time he was the only group member that did all of the work while the other students just didn’t do anything.

Setting his head down on the desk and considering if he could just ask the teacher if he would be able to do the project by himself. When he finally picked his head up to see everyone had picked their groups and only leaving him with the option of being a partner with Gabriel.

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder to see Gabriel looking around nervously while avoiding eye contact.

“ So it looks like it’s just gonna be us as in a group Sammose”

“ Yep” in a tight voice, Sam looked at the sheet and had the gut feeling that he was going to be doing all the work on this project. While signing his name and Gabriel’s on the group member sheet for the teacher, he felt as if he had just signed away his soul. This was going to be a long two weeks, and wondering if he was going to make it without killing Gabriel in the process.


	2. Heat of the moment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam still being an ass but is starting to regret his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, I'm really having fun writing this story.

After everyone had passed the sign-up sheet around and passed it back too the teacher, class had been dismissed and everyone began to back their belongings up. Before Gabriel had a chance to pack his things up, Sam had whipped around to this direction with an expression of determination and a resting bitch face that rivaled Odin himself. Gabriel was startled by the sudden shift in Sam’s mood and was about to open his mouth when he was abruptly interrupted.

            “ Okay, this is how things are going too happen. I’m willing to do the writing portion of the project and you can take the visual aid part of the project. We will exchange numbers and set up a day where we can both meet up, at the moment I don’t have enough room in my apartment for both us to work so could we meet at your place instead.”

Gabriel gave a small nod to Sam question and made another attempt to add his two cents but was interrupted again. Looking around the classroom to see the other students had stop talking and were now staring in their direction. That’s when Gabriel heard the one thing that was his number one of pet peeves was the sound of Sam snapping his fingers in attempt to get his attention. When he looked back he didn’t expect to see Sam was now standing too his full height and looking down on him now, he couldn’t help but shrink back into his chair as Sam began to talk again.

 

            “ Gabriel! Are you even paying attention?”, Sam was at his breaking point and stopped paying attention to his surroundings. Seeing Gabriel break eye contact and only made small nodding movements in acknowledgements to what Sam had said so far. Letting out a sigh of frustration and pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the oncoming headache.

            “ Look I need you to understand that this project is a good portion of my grade and unlike most people I can’t afford to just get a passing grade. I have to keep up my grades in order too keep my scholarships that pay for more than half of my school tuition, because unlike most people I don’t have the luxury of having my parents rich enough to pay for all of my schooling.”

 

At this point Gabriel head snapped up meeting Sam gaze with something he hasn’t seen before, the once soft whisky eyes had turned razor sharp, the gaze had only lasted mere seconds but for Sam it felt like an eternity. As if nothing had happen Gabriel had went back to his usual chipper self but still wore a thin lip smile.

 

“ Are we clear?” in a softer tone of voice than before. He was starting to regret how he had approached the situation and just now noticed how quite the room was, looking around to see everyone frozen in their spots almost expecting a fight to break out. When Sam looked back to Gabriel he noticed that his posture had tensed up, “ Oh……. Sam were crystal clear” in a thin lip smile.

            Clearing his throat and letting out an awkward cough, “Umm…. Good” while giving a soft nod. With that everyone took that as a sign to continue packing up and proceeded to leave the classroom, only leaving Gabriel and Sam left. The sound of paper being torn and shoved towards him, Sam looked down to see it was Gabriel’s number and home address. Looking up to see Gabriel shoving his belongings into his book bag and preceded to shove his way past Sam, out the room.

He was starting to really feel like an ass about his actions and with that he collected all of belongings; it was going to a long day.

 

            After a long day of classes and a four shift in the school’s store, Sam had finally made his way back too his small studio apartment. Couldn’t help but too think about just going to bed early and just waking up early enough to finish his assignment for tomorrow, maybe even take a nice long soak and while taking off his shoes he felt a faint buzzing sensation in his coat pocket. Letting out a sigh and made his way over too his bed, proceeded to flop onto it. Finally pulling out his phone to see Dean was calling and has called at least six times in past ten minutes.

 

Rolling his eyes and hitting answer button and was about to say hello when he heard, “What the hell took you so long to answer the phone bitch!”

 

“ Jerk, I just got home Dean” he a small huff.

 

“Okay, cool……. So how’s your classes going? You still having problems with that Gabriel guy?” Sam couldn’t help but smile at his older brother protective tone of voice.

 

“ Yes and no, I still don’t know what his problem is. Now I have to work on a group project and I can’t afford to do whole the project by myself.”

 

“Hey if you want I can still come out there and kick his ass into gear for you”

 

“ No, I don’t think that will help Dean” sitting up and looked over to his computer too see it was ten-thirty, “ Hey Dean, I’m gonna have to let you go.”

 

“ Okay, oh hey before you hang up mom and dad say hi” with a small smile and starting to feel home sick.

 

“ Tell them I said hi back” hanging up and looking at the time again. He pushed himself off his bed and decided to work on his homework now than putting it off.

 

 

            Over the next week Sam had managed to work with Gabriel on setting up a day to work on the project, they had also figured out the topic of the project and would be pop culture Loki versus Norse mythology Loki. But other than that Gabriel hadn’t spoken a word to Sam and the whole time they had spoken was only through texts messages. Sam was starting to worry about Gabriel giving him the cold shoulder and even panicked when he didn’t show up for class one day.

 

By the time Saturday had finally arrived Sam was bursting with nerves about this project and in a mad rush he packed everything he needs for this project, got into his handy down car. The drive to Gabriel house was worrisome and started to panic when the directions lead onto a dirty road for thirty minutes. Pulling up to a gate and rolled down his window, was about to open his mouth when the gates opened up. Driving up the circular driveway and was met with the sight of an modern three story home, and awkwardly pulling his car into park.

Sam had never felt so out of place in his life, the house was beautiful and almost look brand new. He was really regretting his outfit now and when he lifted his hand to knock on the door. A man with sandy blonde hair and striking steel blue eyes, wore a look of irritation. The fact the man almost stood at eye level was something that Sam hasn’t dealt with often; he was about to introduced himself but was interrupted.

 

“ So you’re the jackass that’s been a dick towards my brother” in almost bored tone but there was heat to his words. Lost for words Sam was starting to regret having to meet at Gabriel’s house and was going to be painfully slow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day better and make me write faster.


	3. Everything out in the open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter

The blonde stared at Sam for more than five minutes but it had almost felt as if it lasted a century. While looking at the blonde he couldn’t help but notice the intensity of the color of his eyes, almost a mixture of steel blue and frost. Almost as if he met his gaze again that he would freeze on the spot, his facial expression could only be describe as disgust with a hint of anger. Leaving Sam standing with his mouth opening and closing, in some lame attempt of coming up with a reason for his recent behavior towards Gabriel. The funny part he didn’t have any excuse for acting like a bag of dicks towards Gabe, it was Sam jumping to conclusions again and was starting to regret his actions.

 

“ Sam…….. My name is Sam” as he spurted out while meeting the heated gaze of the blonde, to see that his expression had changed to an almost bored / unimpressed while quirking an eyebrow.

 

The blonde starts to move closer to Sam while crossing his arms, meeting his gaze in a rigged stance. Almost as if he was about the attack Sam on the spot and he couldn’t help but shrink back a little but didn’t move from his spot, standing his ground and meeting the blonde gaze. The blonde seemed impressed for a second but went back to his defensive demurer.

 

“Well Sam, that still doesn’t answer my question of why you’ve been an jackass towards my little brother” in an icy tone calm tone that would strike fear to anyone.

 

Sam was about to open his mouth again when he heard someone coming towards the door in a mad dash. To only see a blur of Gabriel coming up behind his brother, “ Lucy, are you scaring my guest again?” in an energetic tone with underline playfulness. Now Sam was wondering if this was a common occurrence whenever someone would come over, this started to remind him of all the times Dean had put on the overprotective brother mode on whenever someone came over.

 

Snap out of his thoughts when he heard Gabe talking , “You can leave Lu lu. I got this handle and even put on my big boy pants on today” while looking at the man who didn’t seemed to be affected by his brothers nicknames and gave Gabriel a soft nod. Before the blonde left he turned back to Sam gave him another soul crushing glare, with that he started to leave the room before returning to into the house.

 

“ If you need anything I’ll be in my study Gabriel, and oh…….Sam do try not to upset my brother more than you already have.” Giving a slight pause while turning his head slightly “ I would hate for another accident to happen again.”

And with that the blonde had disappeared up the stairs, leaving Sam standing there and wondering what accident or how many accidents had happen. Starting to panic he felt someone gently put their hand on his shoulder, to see Gabe looking at Sam with a hint of concern.

 

“You okay there Sam? Don’t let Lucifer big brother speech scare you now, he’s all bark and no bite……… well except for that one time. He can be a little protective sometimes”

 

“ Wait you call that a BIT protective! And wait what kind of parent would name their child Lucifer? “ the only response he got from Gabe was a halfhearted shrug.

 

“ Soooooooooo are we going to hang outside all day or are we going to come inside and get to work on this project?”

Nodding like a child and Gabriel gently took Sam hand, started to lead him into the house. Taking everything in and noting that the inside of the house was even nicer than the outside, it almost look as if it was a background for some high end fashion magazine. But what he was most surprised by was how patient Gabriel was acting, he didn’t saying anything hurtful or even pointed out he shell shocked he looked. He only had the look of understanding, almost as if he had been in the same situation before.

Looking around the living room and noticing how open the space was, while looking up he noticed a cozy reading nook upstairs. The kitchen was huge and could fit multiple people all at once if needed, the walls were windows looking out at an infinity pool and had a cozy fireplace surrounded by comfy chairs.

 

Sam was really feeling out of his comfort zone and that’s when he felt a gentle squeeze grabbing his attention. “ I have everything set up in the basement that we would need to work on, plus I even has an assortment of snacks and beverages laid out for today. If we finish early Luci said we could make some smores after dinner, that’s if you want to stay for dinner.”

 

After a few deep breathes Gabriel lead Sam downstairs to see a huge tv set up against the wall, some comfy couches. There was some small tables set up with everything they needed, and outlets so they could plug their computers in. Next to the work area Sam laid eyes on an assortment of small sandwiches, multiple small snacks and a mini fridge stocked up with different beverages.

 

Sam looked back to see Gabriel was already getting set up at his table and looked back up, “ Is there something wrong Sam? Because if you need something we can always make a quick trip to target”

 

“ Umm…. No I don’t need anything. I don’t want to be a bother” in a quite voice.

 

“ You sure? Because its not a big deal if you need anything, and plus target is only a twenty minute drive from here”

 

“Yea, I’m sure”, he couldn’t ignore this guilty feeling anymore. That he jumped the gun on judging Gabriel from the beginning and that was on him, Sam couldn’t help but stare at his feet in shame for his actions.

 

“ Okay, if you sure and we can always go later if needed” Sam could tell Gabriel knew something was bothering Sam but wasn’t going to push any further on the topic.

 

“ Gabriel why are you being so nice?”, almost a whisper.

 

“ What do you mean?” confused by the sudden question. Gabriel started to make his way over to Sam but stopped half way, taking note of his tense posture.

 

“ What I mean is that I’ve been nothing but a dick to you since the first day of class!” in a louder voice before causing Gabriel to flinch. “ I’ve done nothing but judge you and here you are acting as if nothing has happen. The fact that your concerned if I need everything or even how patience you’ve been the past twenty minutes.” Dropping his bag and sitting down with his head in his hands, his vision started to blur from the tears and couldn’t seem to catch his breath. The sound of feet making its way back up stairs and started to panic even more now, he didn’t blame Gabriel for getting Lucifer. They were going to yell at him, tell him too leave and never come back.

Oh god he was going to fail this project now, he was going to loose his scholarships. Letting out a heart-wrenching sob at the thought of disappointing his family.

 

Sam didn’t hear the sound of foots steps making a mad dash down the stairs but he did felt a hand on his shoulder. The person didn’t grab his shoulders but only gently put their hand on his shoulder, in a gentle soothing voice.

 

“ Sam, I’m going to need you to take a nice slow but deep breath and only focus the sound of my voice” Lucifer said in a calm voice. After fifth teen minutes of both Lucifer and Sam taking slow deep breaths together, Sam looked up to see Lucifer looking at him with concern while Gabriel standing in the background.

 

“ Gabriel can you go upstairs to get the weighted blanket and a bottle of water.” Gabriel gave a small nod but took a second before going back upstairs, leaving Sam and Lucifer alone in the room. “ Gabriel said you asked him why he was being so nice too you before the panic attack.”

 

Sam gave a small nod “ Yea, I understand if you want me to leave and not come back” Sam started to get up to grab his bag and before he made one step he felt Lucifer grab his hand.

 

“ Your in no condition to be driving Samuel and I sure as hell know Gabriel would say the same thing.” In a soft but stern tone.

 

“ If you want to know why Gabriel is being so nice I can tell you, that if you sit down and stay for the night.” Sam made his way back to the couch and sat his bag down, “ Gabriel has ADHD and on the low end of the autism spectrum, and always had problems fitting in. He was once a student that would brighten anyone day but over the years people misunderstood Gabriel behavior and started to treat him different, I can’t count how many so called friends have turned into someone pulling a prank or just wanted to be friends with for the family name. Soon that bright eyed child stopped talking to other students and just kept to himself.” Sam could see all the pain in Lucifer eyes and finally understood why he had been so protective over Gabriel.

 

“ See Sam no matter how many times he has been bulled, Gabriel would never do the same thing and because he would never want someone else to experience that. He’s a kind and gentle soul that would do anything or defend anyone that he would deem a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments make my day and makes me write faster.


	4. Author update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not updating,
> 
> I haven't abandoned this story

Hey guys its life right now is pretty hectic ( especially the semester is almost over and the fact this is my last semester in college ) 

So I won't be able to update this week and I don't know when the next chapter will be up, and I having some problems with how I want to end the story.

Because honestly I can end this story in two chapters but thinking about continuing the story and making this into a series. I would love to hear people feedback and if anyone has some ideas of how the story should end?


	5. Author update

So I haven't given up on this story and currently working on this next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments make my day better.


End file.
